Chocolate
by puddingcup
Summary: Near tastes chocolate for the first time. He doesn't like it. What about the second time he tries it though? Near x Mello fluff! sucky summary but oh well :D


**Hope you guys like this!! I don't really like the ending but whatever... **

**Disclaimer: i own nothing that you recognize.**

* * *

Near sat quietly in his usual playroom and was close to finishing his newest tower of dice. When finished, it would look like the Taj Mahal on a smaller scale.

Just a few more, Near thought as he reached for the final four cubes. As he did so, he heard footsteps coming closer by the second. Near did his best not to sigh in defeat. Couldn't Mello wait just a few more minutes? Just so Near could enjoy his newest creation for more than two seconds?

"Mello," Near acknowledged. Maybe he could keep Mello talking just long enough so he could finish the Taj Mahal model.

"Near," Mello replied as he took a bite out of his chocolate. This gave Near an idea. Hopefully it would work.

"Why do you like chocolate so much?" he asked as he placed the first of the four dice on the tower. Near couldn't see Mello, but he knew Mello's mouth would be wide open.

"Are you kidding me? Chocolate is the ultimate good!" Mello shouted, which made Near worried about his creation. He desperately hoped the sound waves wouldn't send enough vibration to make the tower collapse. They didn't.

"I wouldn't know," Near replied emotionless as he placed the second die on the tower. Two more. Just keep talking, Mello. "I've never had it."

"Never?" Mello asked in disbelief. "How can you never have had chocolate? It's the best thing in the world!"

"I've just never had it." The third die. Just one more. Please, please, Mello, keep talking. Near heard a snap of chocolate and assumed Mello had taken another bite. Instead, Near found a piece of chocolate dangling in front of his face.

"Try it," Mello commanded. Near tried to put his last die on the tower but Mello wouldn't allow it. "Eat the damn chocolate," he reiterated.

Near took it and lightly placed it in his mouth. It was too sugary for his taste.

"It has too much sugar in it," Near commented as he attempted to once again place the last die on his tower. But yet again, Mello stopped him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, almost sounding angry. "The sugar is what makes it amazing!"

Near shrugged. "Perhaps you just have a bitter mouth." Near considered the possibility for a moment and decided it just may be possible. Mello took another bite of his chocolate, giving Near another idea.

Quickly, he reached up to Mello's face and stuck his tongue into Mello's mouth to get a quick taste. Oddly enough, this tasted good. Better than good, even. Near tried to find a word to describe the taste, but he couldn't.

Near took his tongue out as quickly as he had put it in. For a moment he felt something. Was it reluctance? Near couldn't tell. Why would he be reluctant to take his mouth away from Mello's? That's how you're supposed to feel if you love someone, Near thought, and I don't love anyone, Mello is no exception.

"You must have a bitter mouth," Near commented to Mello as he placed the last die on his tower, feeling almost triumphant that he had kept Mello from destroying it for so long. "Because the chocolate tastes better in your mouth than it did in mine."

Mello stood there for a few moments before growling to himself and walking away. As he left the room, he slammed the door shut, but luckily, Near's tower only wobbled instead of collapsing.

Near frowned to himself, a rare occurrence. Something didn't feel right. He felt a warm spot in his chest and on his face. His tongue had this strange tingling sense thatfelt amazing.

It's probably nothing, he thought as he grabbed some of his toy people to play the tourists visiting the Taj Mahal. Maybe he would have Godzilla attack the people later in the day.

Near played with his toys absentmindedly and didn't notice which dolls he had picked up. When he looked down he realized he was playing with the doll that looked like Mello and the one that resembled himself. The Near and Mello look-alikes were walking side by side and having fun.

Again, Near felt his face become very warm. He tried to find a logical reason for the sudden rise in temperature on his cheeks but when he couldn't find any, he felt rather frustrated.

Why didn't Mello knock over his tower after that little incident? Mello sounded angry when he left. Or was he frustrated? Where was Mello now?

Near suddenly felt angry with himself for thinking of Mello so much. Why should he even care? He'd never cared before.

Disturbed by new thoughts that entered his mind, he kicked the Taj Mahal model over and left. He'd pick it up later. He just needed to find somewhere else to think. Then everything would be back to normal.

Mello and Near are complete opposites. Black and White. Emotions and Logic. Anger and Apathy.

Near could never love anyone, and Mello was no exception.

* * *

**What'd you think? I'm not normally a Near x Mello kind of person, but i felt like i should write a story about those two :D**


End file.
